


张楚岚骂人

by ybfx



Category: all碧
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ybfx/pseuds/ybfx





	张楚岚骂人

1☆

 

“小师叔变态！”

张楚岚拼命的护着自己身上最后一块遮羞布，眼角被逼红的扑腾着四肢，可怜巴巴的像只被按在砧板上的猫一样嚎嚎的凄惨。

但事实是他身上的人也紧张的额角冒汗，双手微微的颤抖着，此时被他骂了一句，竟是羞愧的耳朵尖都要红透了。

张灵玉何尝被人这样骂过呀，却在此刻又无论如何都不能生气，不仅不能生气，还要细细安慰：

“你……乖，别怕。”

“呜呜呜你放开我。“

“不行，放开你你会跑。”

他的神色着实比张楚岚还要忐忑不安，一张白玉面容羞涩如红霞相映，像朵要滴血的桃花似的——单看着的确的是秀色可餐的美人儿。

可张楚岚还是无法忽略他刚刚毫不留情的撕坏了自己的衣服，甚至猴急的将自己推倒，用下面那根和脸完全不符的可怕东西蹭着自己大腿根的地方。

他感到无比的绝望，觉得对方简直就像像个一边持刀一边害羞的小姑娘似的，还对他小声说：“明明是你先招惹我……”

“我后悔啦！”张楚岚流下苦涩的泪水，神情百般悲愤百般不愿，张灵玉看着却脸色一沉，道：“不许后悔!”

接着便一气之下用水脏雷将人扒了个精光，又无师自通的把手缠着定在头顶，双腿从脚腕处吊起，再摸上那十几年来除了了楚岚爹打过就再也没人碰过的白嫩小屁股，说：

“你忍者点。”

结果……结果当然是小师叔童颜巨diao不是盖的，张楚岚被做的时候疼了个半死，抽抽嗒嗒的哭晕了也没被放过，之后不仅十天没下得了床，还被罪魁祸首按着上了十天的药。

 

 

2☆

“你大爷的……念了金刚经吗……那么硬……嗯！”

有人在他身上耸动着，英俊高挺的鼻尖上掉下一两滴汗珠，顺着腰间滑进两人交合的地方，那东西捣埋在他的深处，胡乱捣弄也就算了，关键是还特别硬，让张楚岚觉得自己是被一根滚烫的铁棍肏着，一不小心就要被弄坏了。

这人边动还边操着一口京腔问他：“你怎么骂人呢？”

啊呸！骂的就是你！张楚岚张嘴，却被人一把擒住了要咬人的小牙，那修长的手指慢慢摸着，带出一层泛光的水渍说：“懂事点？给金主讲点好听的，我可是在你身上花了大价钱。”

“放屁……钱呢？”

“那你得问冯宝宝。”

宝儿姐？他听到这话睁大眼睛的模样令王也忍不住笑，手掌不依不饶的轻拍他的脸颊。

“说点好听的，快点。”

说什么？你是金主你还想让老子叫你爸爸不成？

于是张楚岚很坚决的闭上嘴巴，在对方身下装的像条被钉住的死鱼，直到又被那根又粗又烫的“钉子”狠狠的顶弄了某处，让他忍不住叫出声。

“！轻……轻点……”

“疼了？还是又疼又爽？”

卧槽老王没想到你还是这样的死变态！张楚岚又骂了出来，顺便伸手给了那张帅脸一爪子，然后被王也脸色一沉摁着肏，直到最后肠子都有些发麻。

“慢点……慢……呜呜……”

他哭起来的时候主动的打开些腿，明明是想让自己舒服些，却同时加深了对方对自己的侵犯，那力道不依不饶的，激烈间让他有点看不间眼前的东西，心里又想骂这大老王简直不知节制，妄为修道之人，他射三次对方才只射一次，每一次撞过来的力道都能让他直接去死，他可不是女人，根本经不起这样的操法。

可他实在是不敢骂了，只好可怜兮兮的抱住这难搞的男人，湿漉漉的睫毛蹭着对方的下巴和脸，沙哑着嗓子道：“王也哥，你疼疼我呀，岚岚不行了，好难受……”

而对方果然立马温柔了许多，俊朗的下巴回蹭了他一下，声音略带宠溺和慵懒：“嗯，哥疼你。”

然鹅最后他还是十天没下来床。

 

3☆

“小猫？”

“你好小猫？” 

“小猫啊，我见过那么多的猫，但这么就你那么可爱呢？”

“瞧瞧这小手，别藏呀，我知道你的爪子利得很。”

“瞧瞧这小脸，你为什么每次都把自己弄得灰头土脸的呢？明明只要一个眼神，我就会帮你啊。”

“瞧瞧这小腰，一折就断似的你还整天扑腾，要是断了我可心疼呢。”

“还有这小肚子……”

说谁有小肚子？张楚岚忍不住了，扑腾起来张口大骂：“王震球你个神经病有完没唔……”

于是这一时沉不住气造成的后果便是，脸颊上那正缓缓磨蹭着的粗大滚烫的肉物，一下子趁机撬开他的嘴角闯了进来，然后直接不客气的开始顶到最深处，弄到喉咙的地方差点令他窒息。

即使不要脸如张楚岚，此时此刻也懵住了，他知道这个男人是个无比恶劣的混蛋，但长了张好皮相，便让人以为他最多也只是恶劣而已，没想到真的……

“小猫只能喵喵叫，是不能说人话的。”

对方的声音诱哄着他，按着他的头令他无法后退，张楚岚艰难的挪动两下自己的舌头，跟着便听到头顶上传来愉悦的喘息。

“别紧张宝贝，放松喉咙，像吸牛奶冰棒那样舔。”

Md这是什么傻逼形容，他以后再也不想吃牛奶和冰棒了好吗。

可是对方的东西还在继续胀大，把他的嘴角都要磨破了，下颚也开始酸疼，到最后王震球从他嘴里撤出来的时候，他也没法立即合上嘴巴，舌尖都从嘴巴里掉了出来，染着半白半透明的液体，看起来尤为色情可爱。

变态。

他想说的是这两个字。

但等到口齿不清的表达出来时，他说出的像是：“hentai！”

没错就跟某霓虹语里的那个口音差不多，王震球鸽子血般的眼睛登时又亮了一下，狠狠的扑过去差点把人顶到床头柜里。

“宝贝，你怎么骂人还这么可爱，再骂两声。”

“……“

“你越骂我越硬，不信你摸一下，硬的的都要射了。”

“……”

“你到现在还没学声猫叫呢，快叫给我听听呀，要不你这猫耳朵就白戴了不是？”

“……”

张楚岚不敢再吭声，一脸惊恐微带渲染欲泣的表情，生怕自己说出来什么东西又惹对方兽性大发，却不知他这副表情在对方眼里，已经足够下饭了。

于是王震球叹息一声，亲他道：“小妖精，干嘛老是勾引我。”

“……”

张楚岚十天不下床x3

 

 

4☆

有人在跟诸葛青告白，张楚岚不小心撞见了，只好默默的躲在树后叼着烟等他们完事，等到后面没声了，才一转头，结果被无声无息站到身后的人吓了一跳。

“你怎么知道我在这里？”

“这烟味都传老远了，谁闻不到啊。”诸葛青伸手拿过他嘴里的烟，好奇似的抽了一口，结果被呛了一下，咳得脸红了起来。

张楚岚却觉得他这样有点滑稽，便凑上去揶揄的笑着帮他拍背顺气，“不会抽就不要抽了。”

却不知他靠过来一下子拉近了两人的距离，诸葛青微愣，因为鲜少见到张楚岚这般亲近的模样，笑得又那么干净，一点也不算计，说话时还能看到他的小白牙。

身上倒是有一点烟味，却也有少年的清新，跟他经常颠三倒四的形象有点不符。

诸葛青突然就像把人扒干净，看看真正的他是什么样。

“老张啊，你说男人和女人有什么不一样的？”

“我哪知道，我又没谈过恋爱。”

“那你觉得我怎么样？”

“你很好。”

他答得干脆，诸葛青便想套路问要不要我来教你谈恋爱呀，张楚岚却是下一秒狗嘴吐不出象牙道：“你问这干嘛？反正你这种小白脸娘炮都男女通吃的不是吗？”

“……”

“呃……我的意思是你是帅哥。”

也许诸葛青平常真是个特别温和绅士的人了，以至于张楚岚一度忘了他也是自己目前难以逾越的强者，等到回过神想起来，自己已经被藤曼捆了个再也不能作死的蹦跶。

“张楚岚，我看你是挺欠调教的。”

张楚岚一边摇头我不是我没有，一边还睁着大眼睛跟人嬉皮笑脸的讨好：“阿青我错了嘛，咱别这样。“

诸葛青睫毛动了动不说话，低下头吻住他，少年的唇舌很软，带着点甜味，令他忍不住的的将人吃干抹净。

而他的性器的确不算太过狰狞，但该粗的地方还是粗，且胜在形状很好，很长，进入的时候势如破竹，轻轻松松就抵到了最深处，前端微微上翘，每在里面磨蹭就抵着敏感点划过，令人神魂颠倒的在他怀里瘫软打颤儿，话都支吾不清。

“知道错了吗？”

“我错了……饶了我吧……阿青……”

 

十天……真的挺长的吼。


End file.
